Battle of Manchester
The Battle of Manchester was a recovery mission led by Captain Mitchell. Mitchell aimed to re-secure a captured Angel that the Chimera had ambushed whilst it was en route to York, England to be exchanged with the United States Armed Forces. The Battle of Manchester turned out to be the first Human victory of Operation Morning Star. Prelude The British Armed Forces had planned to take an Angel that they had captured and exchange it with the United States Armed Forces in York, England in return for two Ranger regiments and more supplies of equipment. However, the British convoy team led by Captain Rachel Parker was ambushed in Manchester whilst the entire US Army Rangers were wiped out (excluding Nathan Hale who survived in York and rescued Parker from being infected in Grimsby's Conversion Center). Desperate to salvage Britain's only bargaining chip with the United States of America, Mitchell and his company immediately went into Manchester to repel the Chimera before they manage to free their leader from it's lead-sealed cell. Battle The Chimera launched an ambush attack on the British Convoy to rescue their leader that the human soldiers had captured one and sealed it inside the containment cell, killing unknown numbers of troops and taking most of Rachel Parker's unit to Grimsby's Conversion Center. Believing Parker was dead, Captain Mitchell and his company raced into Manchester as soon as Parker's squad got ambushed to locate and recover the convoy before the Chimera retrieved it. However, Parker was saved from the conversion center in Grimsby by the only U.S. Army Ranger survivor who survived the failed Operation Deliverance, Sergeant Nathan Hale. After the two were rescued by British Forces, the transporting P-1117 Kingfishers flew directly to Manchester allowing a second squad, along with Sgt. Hale who refused Parker's attempts to debrief him, to land in the city and attempt to reinforce Mitchell's company. The reinforcements managed to killed most of the Chimeran fighters and a Howler before Nathan Hale sent his radio message that his squadron were entering the abandoned Cathedral that once used to be as a field hospital during the war, so the reinforcements hoped that it would have supplies for them to use. However, the cathedral was a breeding grounds for Leapers. The leapers wiped out all the reinforcements except Sgt. Hale. Meanwhile, Captain Mitchell had located the convoy at a roundabout in Bradford, Manchester, unfortunately the Chimera had beat him to it and were already entrenched around it. British Command were unable to help him via air support due to Stalkers being in the area, leaving Mitchell's company alone with the enemy and needed to lure and destroy the Stalker before getting more reinforcements. Whilst the Chimera sent a Dropship to back up their numbers. Solely Sgt. Hale battled his way through Manchester's alleyways and parks finally meeting with the Mitchell's squad. Mitchell's company, along with Sgt. Hale assisting, aimed to protect their convoy, pushing the Chimera out of the center of the roundabout as well as eradicating all of the former-ambushing Chimera away from the convoy truck. The Chimera retaliated by sending another Dropship to deploy more Chimera soldiers, but Mitchell and his squad overcame them as well. Desperately, the Chimera sent their only Stalker in the area to attack the convoy. This was a risky move as it gambled with the Chimera's air superiority in the area. The risk failed as the soldiers knew to stay out of sight and target the Stalker's the power core. This meant that the Stalker was killed with relative ease with little to no deaths in Mitchell's Company. Once the Stalker was removed and Chimeran air superiority fell. Captain Parker could arrive and recapture the convoy as well as providing medicinal aid to the victorious Captain Mitchell's company. Aftermath Later that day (July 12th, 1951) the British followed up the victory in Manchester with the 24th SAS Regiment's successful Operation Shear closing a Chimeran tunnel nexus in Nottingham and thus preventing them from erecting another Chimeran Tower. The captured Angel managed to summon another Chimeran force, this time from Cheddar Gorge in Somerset to attempt to liberate it in the siege of Northern Command. Captain Mitchell's company returned to Southern Command in Bristol in order to rest but were then vital to the success evacuation of the aforementioned Command post on July 13th when the Chimera had attempted to siege Southern Command as well. Gallery Battle of Manchester1.jpg|P-1117 Kingfishers flying over the battlefield. Battle of Manchester.jpg Battle of Manchester2.jpg|British soldiers taking cover. Category:Conflicts Category:Chimeran War Category:Resistance: Fall of Man